Power Rangers: Demon Force
by Data Sqad Red
Summary: Five Thousand years ago, the evil Mephistopheles was sealed away to prevent him from taking over the human world. In the present day, it is up to the decendants of those who originally sealed him to stop him from controlling the world.
1. The Rising Part I

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Disney and Saban. I do, however, the characters and stories are my own._

_**Please Review, I really want to know what everyone thinks and how I can make this better**_

_**Power Rangers: Demon Force**_

**The Rising Part 1:**

Two cloaked figures walked up the side of the ravine. The wind howled as it was funneled into the valley. Soon the figures reached a small plateau.

"How much longer?' asked the one in the white cloak.

The other one looked up at the sky.

"About sixty seconds."

The other nodded and both of them pulled off their cloaks. The one in white was wearing a brown leather suit, with a dagger at his side, his long black hair flowing down his back. The other was wearing bulky black armor, with a helmet that completely obscured his face. He armored one looked at the sky to see that the moon was beginning to eclipse the sun.

"It's time." He chuckled as he and his companion stepped back. They looked up just in time for the moon to completely cover then sun. Suddenly a beam of light shot down from the moon, hitting the Cliffside. Both figures watched as the rock began to shift, creating a cave filled with light. Suddenly, the ground erupted with flames, slowly moving towards the crack in the Cliffside. As the flames reached each other they rose upwards, creating the shape of humanoid creature. Slowly, the flames faded, and in their place stood a man with short white hair and a long purple cloak.

The man looked up at the sky to see the eclipse end, then at his two servants, who were now kneeling before him.

"It is good to see you again," said the armored one, "Lord Mephistopheles."

Mephistopheles grinned at the sound of his name.

"You may rise, my loyal servants," he told them, "we have much to do. Beelzebub, have you located any of the gates?"

"Yes my lord," replied the one in the armor, "The nearest one is not far from here, and it is completely uninhabited by those who banished us."

"Excellent," he replied before looking at his other servant, "and have you located the crystal Lucien?"

The other figure nodded but kept his head bowed.

"I have indeed master." he said, "Unfortunately it is heavily guarded within Gorogoth. We are unsure on how to obtain it."

Mephistopheles nodded, he had suspected that it may be a problem.

"No matter, we will deal with that problem. What of the clans leaders?"

Beelzebub and Lucien looked at each other.

"We have no idea where they are," Lucien admitted, "we believe that they left Gorogoth not long after you were sealed away."

Mephistopheles stared out into the canyon, he knew that his release would alert the leaders which would mean they would begin the gather. But if he could stop them before they reached Gorogoth.

"Gather any of my remaining servants," he told them, "Lucien, summon the Incubi, I want the clan leaders destroyed before they know of our presence."

*****

Matt pulled into the resting area and pulled off his helmet. He was still amazed at how hot the area was, it was almost like the highway was in the middle of the desert. He had been riding his bike on the highway for nearly two hours, and needed a break, especially since he hadn't had much sleep the night before. As he filled up his water bottle and took a sip, Matt thought back to the dream he had the night before. It had been so detailed, so clear. He had been walking through a small gorge, when suddenly a wall disappeared to reveal a large cave and a large stone stairwell that lead into cave. Inside, he saw a red light, and heard evil laughter with screaming in the background. That had always been the part where he had woken up, but it still haunted him. The fact that he'd been having the same dream for the past week certainly didn't help.

Reaching down his jacket, he pulled out the red medallion that hung around his neck. It was small, fitting neatly between his thumb and his index finger. It consisted of the red circle, and inside it was the outline of a flame. Matt looked around to check that no one was looking, before opening his palm to summon a small fireball. It soothed him to watch the small flame dance around in his palm. He still had no idea why he could control fire, but had come to accept that he probably never would. He sighed as he put out the flame and pulled a map out of his backpack to see where he was.

He slowly traced his finger along the highway till he reached the rest area, before looking at what towns were nearby. He looked over the names of the towns until one of them caught his eye, Dusty Springs. He didn't know what it was, but it was almost as if the name was calling out to him.

_Well then,_ he thought to himself, _Dusty Springs it is._

He put his helmet back on and hopped onto his red Harley. He quickly checked the road signs, and then shot of down the highway.

*****

"Alright Gus!" Isaac called out as he lifted his head out of the bonnet, "Try it now."

The man in the drivers sear nodded and tried the ignition, bringing the car to life.

"Too easy," Isaac laughed as he closed the hood of the car.

"Good job," agreed Gus as he walked over to his apprentice. He had to admit, the kid was a good mechanic.

"Thanks," Isaac replied as he took the keys and put them on the hook.

Gus looked at his protégé and noticed that he looked tired.

"Still having problems sleeping?" he asked as they sat down.

"Yeah," admitted Isaac, "It's the same dream over and over. It means something I just don't know what."

Gus nodded, then took a look at the schedule, which gave him an idea.

"Listen," he told the boy, "you said that in your dream, you're in a small gorge. From what I can tell, it sounds very much like Thunder Ridge."

Isaac looked up, he had never thought of the similarities between his dream and a landmark just outside of town.

"Anyway," Gus continued, "there's a bus that is coming in about half an hour."

"Is that the one that fills up here?"

"Yeah that one," Gus confirmed, "what I was thinking, is that I talk to the driver and get him to drop you off near Thunder Ridge. Maybe you can figure a few things out."

Isaac's eyes lit up.

"Really," he asked in excitement, "you'd really do that?"

"If it will stop you sleeping on the job then sure, no go get ready."

Isaac nodded and ran up to his room. Although the Pitt Stop wasn't a motel, Gus happily provided accommodation for his workers. Although it was just him and Gus, the flat above the premises could easily have seven or eight people comfortably live inside. Isaac ran into his room and immediately began to pack his bag. He was so excited that suddenly a small bolt of electricity shot out from his finger, lightly scorching the back pack.

_Luckily Gus didn't see that,_ he thought as he forced himself to calm down. He had known about his ability to create electricity since he was small, but had decided to keep it a secret, even from his parents. He had seen enough science fiction movies to know what people would do to him if they found out. He checked that he had everything he needed in his bag, and then grabbed a yellow medallion from his bedside table. With everything packed, he swung his bag over his shoulder and ran out the door.

*****

"So you just need to be dropped at Thunder Ridge right?" the driver asked him as he got on the bus.

"Yeah," Isaac confirmed, "that's not a problem is it?"

"Not at all," replied the driver with a laugh, "there's a rest stop nearby, how about I drop you off there?'

"That would be great," Isaac agreed

"Good, just grab a seat and we can be on our way."

Isaac nodded and made his way down the bus. Spotting an empty seat, he placed his bag in the over head compartment and sat down, finding himself next to a young girl.

"You heading to LA?" she asked.

"Nah," Isaac replied, "The drivers just dropping me off a few miles down the road."

The girl nodded. She was wearing a blue tank top and matching short, her brown hair tied neatly in a plat behind her head.

"I'm Abbey," she told him as she shook his hand.

"Isaac."

"So how come you're getting dropped off in the middle of a high way?" she asked curiously."

Isaac paused for a moment, he hadn't thought of what to say if anyone asked why he was going to Thunder Ridge.

"You'd think I'm crazy," he told her with a smile, hoping that that'd would be enough of an answer.

"Try me," she replied as she raised an eyebrow.

_Why not,_ Isaac thought,_ I'm getting off in a few minutes anyway._

"Okay," he told her, "I've been having these weird dreams lately, and they seem to be calling me to a place called Thunder Ridge."

Abbey's eyes widened.

"Told you you'd think I'm crazy." He told her.

"In this dream," she asked, "does the ridges wall open up, and then you hear an evil laugh?"

Isaac looked at her, stunned. There was no way she could have known, even ignoring the fact that they'd only known each other for a few minutes, the only person he had told about the dreams was Gus.

"Okay Isaac," called the driver as the bus pulled into the rest area and came to a halt, "this is your stop."

Isaac looked at Abbey, then got up and picked up his bag.

"This is my stop,' he told her, "it's been great talking to you."

He turned around and stepped off the bus.

"I'm getting off here too." Said a voice behind him.

Isaac spun around, and to his surprise, Abbey had gotten off the bus, and was now standing next to him with a large blue pack on her back.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked in surprise.

"What does it look like?" she told him, "I'm going with you."

Before Isaac could argue the bus closed its doors and rolled out of the rest area. Knowing that Abbey was going to follow him no matter what, he looked over in the direction of Thunder Ridge.

"So," he asked her, "feel like walking?"

*****

Lucien burst into the main chamber of their new domain. It had not taken them very long at all at move to the Nexus Gate, now all they had to do was figure out how to open it.

_Hopefully that won't be to far away,_ Lucien thought to himself as he knelt before Mephistopheles.

"My Lord," he said, not taking his eyes off of the ground, "we have discovered the presence of the leaders of the Ice and Lightening Clans."

Mephistopheles looked down at his servant.

"And the Leader of the Fire Clan?"

"We are having trouble determining his location, but I assure you we will find him."

Mephistopheles nodded and looked back up at the gate.

"Are the Incubi ready?"

"Yes my Lord,"

"Good," replied Mephistopheles with an evil smile, "make sure that they never reach Gorogoth, we cannot afford for them to learn of my return."

*****

"So you had the same dream?" Isaac asked as he and Abbey walked along the plain.

"Yeah," she replied after she took a sip from her water bottle, "I mean, I always thought it was just a dream but, I knew that something about this place seemed familiar. It's a shame that the driver couldn't drop us off just a little bit closer to the gorge."

"It was out of his way," shrugged Isaac, "he was just doing it as a favor for a friend of mine any way. I'm glad I might have a chance to figure out what these dreams mean."

Abbey put her water bottle back into her pack and kept walking.

"So what exactly are we going to do when we get to this Thunder Ridge place?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Isaac replied, "Though something about this feels right. I don't know what it is, it's like that gorge is calling out to me."

"Yeah you're right," agreed Abbey, "it's kinda weird though."

They walked for a few more minutes until they could see the gorge in the distance, less than a quarter of a mile away.

"There," Isaac pointed out, "we can rest in once we get there."

But before they could go any further there was a flash of orange light, and they were suddenly surrounded by these strange black creatures with large yellow eyes.

"Local wildlife?" Abbey asked as she tried not to panic.

"I don't think so," Isaac replied.

"Do you think they're friendly?"

Suddenly one of the creatures dived at Abbey, and Isaac just managed to pulled her away in time, managing to deliver a powerful axe kick into the creatures back.

"I don't think so," he replied as he looked at the remaining creatures.

"Plan of action?"

Suddenly all the creatures charged at them.

"RUN!"

The pair of them immediately bolted, running in the direction of the gorge, the creatures hot on their tails. Luckily, Thunder Ridge wasn't too far away from them, and they reached it within minutes of running. However, it wasn't long before they reached a dead end.

"Okay," whimpered Abbey, "not good."

"Stay calm," reassured Isaac, "we'll figure something out."

They turned around quickly to see that they were cornered.

Isaac looked over at Abbey.

"Okay," he told her, "no matter what happens, you to promise me not to freak out."

"What ever gets me out of here alive." She agreed as Isaac stepped in front of her.

_Let's just hope this work,_ he thought to himself as he prepared to blast the creatures.

*****

Matt pulled into the next rest area. He was now only a few miles out of Dusty Springs, and figured he could make it there within a few minutes. Yet there was something inside of him that had made him want to pull over. He looked out onto the plane and realized that it seemed familiar. Pulling out his map, Matt checked to see where he was. As he thought, he was only about three miles south of Dusty Springs. He then moved his finger along the map, until he stopped at a point not far from where he was: Thunder Ridge. Matt frowned. He had no idea why, but he suddenly had a powerful urge to go to that gorge. Of course, he'd past the turn off to the gorge nearly fifteen minutes ago, but if his instincts were right…

Matt quickly checked that there was no one around, then wheeled his bike to the edge of the rest area. Double checking his to map to make sure he was going in the right direction, he put his helmet back on and shot off into the plain.

*****

There was a loud crack as a powerful bolt of lightening shot out from Isaac arms, speeding forward and slicing into a large number of the creatures. But not all of them.

"Okay," Isaac gulped, "so that didn't work so well."

Suddenly, the remaining creatures charged at them, Isaac imeadiatly knew that he'd have to fight back. As one came up to attack him he blocked its blow, quickly following up with a punch to the face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see another coming for him, so he lifted up his leg and kicked out hard, sending the creature flying backwards.

Abbey wasn't having as much luck. Two of them managed to get behind her and grab a hold. Fortunately she managed to wriggle free, but as she straitened her self up she saw two of the creatures pull out swords. Fearing the worst, she shut her eyes instinctively threw her hands forward to shield her self. Suddenly she felt her hands go cold, and it was as if they were blowing cold air out them. When the blow didn't come, Abbey opened her eyes, she realized that the creatures that were about to attack her had been frozen solid.

But before she had a chance to digest what had just happened, Abbey was forced to duck another blow. She ran back over to Isaac, who was also cornered.

"Did you see that?" she demanded, "those things just froze!"

"Welcome to my world," Isaac told her as he looked at the creatures surrounding them. "Sorry that I didn't have a chance to show you around."

"I guess this is it then." Gulped Abbey.

But suddenly the heard a roar of an engine, and all the creatures turned around to see a red motorcycle charging towards them. Just before the rider met the group, he swerved, causing the bike to go on its side and slide across the ground, tripping over a large amount of the creatures. Unfortunately, just as he lifted himself and the bike up, one of the creatures charged forward and struck the bike. The rider managed to jump off in time, but the bike went flying into the side of the gorge.

The Rider glared at the creature through his helmet, clearly furious. Then, Isaac and Abbeys surprise, he summoned a large fireball and incinerated the remaining creatures.

Isaac and Abbey stared at the new comer in absolute awe. The rider checked to make sure all the creatures were gone, and then pulled off his helmet, revealing an olive skinned boy with a mop of dark brown hair.

"Thanks for making it easy," laughed the boy.

"You weren't to bad yourself," replied Isaac, "I'm Isaac."

"Matt."

Meanwhile, Abbey was now staring at the two remaining creatures, still frozen in their block of ice.

"Holy Crap." She gasped.

"I'm guessing she did that?" Matt asked Isaac.

But Abbey spun around in annoyance.

"Listen buddy!" she snapped, "You might be used to super powers, but I only found I could freeze shit about thirty seconds ago!"

"Whoa Abbey," said Isaac, trying to diffuse the situation, "calm down."

Abbey was taken aback for a moment, but taking a deep breath and relaxing.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just freaking out a little bit."

"You think?' scoffed Matt as he turned and began to examine to gorge wall.

Suddenly, the red medallion under hit jacket began to glow and hover, pulling itself out of his jacket and floating in mid air. Matt turned to see that the same was happening with Isaac, who had a yellow one, and Abbey, who had a blue one. There was rumbling sound, and the rock imeadiatly began to shift, until before the three of them was a large entrance.

"Okay," stated a shocked Abbey, "that was weird."

"Yet familiar." Added Isaac.

The three of them looked down the entrance to see a set of stairs heading underground.

"I don't know about you guys," said Matt, "but I'm gunna check this out."

"Right behind you," agree Isaac.

Abbey nodded as she followed the two boys into the underground. They slowly descended down the stairs, and all of them felt like they had been there before.

"Okay," decided Isaac, "this is defiantly familiar."

"You guys had the dream too?" Matt asked as he continued to walk through the cave.

"Yeah," Abbey confirmed before nearly tripping over a rock, "Dammit it's so dark in here."

Suddenly there was a glow coming from Matt's direction, and when Abbey looked up she saw a small fireball hovering in his palm.

"That's better?"

"Much."

The trio continued down the stairway, not even noticing their entranceway close up behind them.

"What is this place?' Abbey wondered out loud.

"No idea," replied Matt.

"Doesn't look recent," Isaac commented, "might even be ancient."

"This is solid rock," Matt retorted, "what ancient civilization was able to tunnel through solid rock?"

"You got any better suggestions?"

But before Matt could reply they were surrounded by a ring of fire.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here," said Abbey, "but I don't think that's good."

"Booby trap," Isaac noted, 'which means that there should be some sort of off switch."

"I'll go find it," stated matt before adding, "I'm fireproof."

Matt went to step through the flames, but was suddenly thrown backwards as a cloaked figure jumped through the flames and hit him square in the chest.

"Okay," he said as he got to his feet, "so much for that plan."

The three of them looked up to see themselves surrounded by figures in black cloaks, all of them looking ready for a fight.

"State you business trespasser," hissed the one in the circle, "or you will be destroyed."

**A/N: **Here it is, my new series. It feels good to back writing my own series, and don't worry, chapter two will be up soon. Please review, I really want to know what everyone thinks about this so I can try to make it better.


	2. The Rising Part II

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Disney and Saban. I do, however, the characters and stories are my own._

_**Please Review, I really want to know what everyone thinks and how I can make this better**_

**The Rising Part 2:**

"State you business trespasser," hissed the cloaked figure, "or you will be destroyed."

"Look pal," said Isaac, trying to calm the situation, "we're just passing through, just take it easy."

But the other figures were entering the circle of flames, surrounding them and preparing to attack.

"I don't think easy is the way they want to take things," Matt decided as two fireballs appeared in his fists. Abbey and Isaac nodded and prepared to fight.

"Enough!" yelled omnipotent voice.

Suddenly the cloaked figures stood down and the flames disappeared. Matt looked up to see a large man with long white hair stepped out from the shadows.

"Do you have the medallions?" he asked them sternly, and Matt looked to his right to see that Isaac had already pulled his yellow one out. He looked at Abbey, who shrugged and pulled out her blue one. Taking a quick glance at the cloaked figures who were no doubt ready to destroy the, then reached into his jacket and pulled out his own medallion.

"Excellent," said the old man before looking at the cloaked figures, "you can stand down. They are on our side."

_We are?_ Matt wondered as the soldiers stepped back to reveal the path. The old man walked towards them with his hands out stretched.

"Welcome descendants," he said to them, "my name is Gaius, and I have much to tell you."

He beckoned to them to follow, and realizing that they didn't have much of a choice, they complied,

"Does any one feel like explaining what's going on?" Matt asked as the trio followed Gaius up a set of stone stairs.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Abbey replied.

"I can assure you," said Gaius as they reached the top of the stairs, "all will be explained in due time."

The trio reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner to see an amazing sight. It was a large city, dug into the earth. Matt had to look up at the ceiling to make sure that they were still underground. There were at least three levels to the city, and the walkways were lined with brightly burning torches.

"Holy crap." was all Isaac could bring himself to say and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Welcome," said Gaius as he indicated to the underground city, "to Gorogoth."

Matt looked over to the walkway to their left to see a tall boy in a green shirt walking over to them.

"great you found them," he said to Gaius as he approached them, "I was really worried."

"No need to worry Drake," Gaius informed him, "but I think it is time we gave them some answers."

*****

"So you bring me failure Beelzebub." Hissed Mephistopheles as he glared down at his cowering servant.

"For give me my lord," he cowered, "the leaders put up more of a fight than expected."

"Master if I may interject," said Lucien as he snaked his way to Mephistopheles' side.

"What is it Lucien?"

"I must say that I am not at all surprised that the Incubi failed to destroy our obstacles," he began, "they really are mindless drones after all."

"Is this going somewhere Lucien?" snapped Mephistopheles.

"Of course master," continued Lucien, "what I am saying is that we may need to send something that is both stronger as well as able to think for itself."

Mephistopheles turned his head in curiosity, the idea was intriguing.

"You see master," Lucien stated, "Not all of our comrades were banished to the nexus at the end of the war. Some of them were actually banished to a small pocket dimension. I believe that we may be able to open it for a brief moment to let one of our old friends out."

Looking up, Mephistopheles thought about Lucien's suggestion. It was true that the Incubi would hardly be effective in recovering the crystal, and if Lucien could summon more powerful demons.

"What do you need?"

*****

"This library is huge," stated Isaac in awe as he stared at the large wooden bookcases, filled to the top with books, "it's like something straight out of Harry Potter."

The boy named Drake chuckled. He was about the same age as the other three, but there was something about him that made him seem older.

"Please," said Gaius, "sit, we have much to talk about."

Matt looked at the others for confirmation, they were all clearly as unsure as he was. But hey, they wanted answers.

"Okay," said Drake as they all sat around a small round table, "now I'm going to need you all to hold hands."

"I'm sorry what?" Matt questioned.

"Just trust me alright?" asked Drake, "It's easiest this way."

Begrudgingly, Matt took Isaac and Abbey's hands, while Drake leant forward and placed his own hands on Isaac and Abbey's foreheads.

"This is going to feel a little weird."

Suddenly Matt felt as thought he was being violently pulled backwards and all of a sudden, he, Abbey, Isaac and Drake were standing in a grassy field.

"Okay," he asked, "how did we get here?"

"Strictly speaking," Drake replied, "we're still in the Gorogoth Library. This is a mental image I'm projecting into your minds."

"And the whole hand holding thing?"

Drake chuckled.

"I have telepathic abilities but only through touch."

Matt nodded and looked around.

"So," Abbey asked, clearly intrigued by Drake, "where are we?"

"Where it all began," Drake explained, "For thousands of years the demon people would travel between worlds, conquering as they went."

Suddenly the grassy plain burst into flames. The trio ran to the top of the hill to see a large army marching through a large green portal.

"Whenever they finished with a world, they moved onto the next. They demon were not an evil people, merely one for a love of battle. They would not take away a world resources for their own use, and would leave the world to itself when they had one. At least, that's how it once was."

The scene shifted to what looked like a medieval court room, except the palace was built into rock and the room was filled with the orange light of fire as opposed to sunlight. The three of them looked to the end of the room to see a man in a purple cloak sitting on a large throne.

"That all changed when Mephistopheles was elected Demon King. The Demons began to keep the lands they conquered. Soon the Demon army was just a way for the Demon King to establish his own Empire."

"Let me guess," said Abbey, "they got to Earth?"

Drake nodded, and once again the scene changed, this time two armies meeting in a ravine underneath a dark red sky.

"The invasion of Earth began as any of the others did, and Mephistopheles assumed that the world would quickly fall in the Demon Armies might. But there was one thing that he didn't count on. The leaders of the Fire, Ice and Lightening Clans took pity on the humans, and rebelled against their tyrannical leader."

The trio looked at the two armies. Suddenly three figures appeared in front of one of them, each of them with a different coloured medallion, shining brightly under the dark sky.

"The rebellion soon became known as the Demon War, and the three clans succeeded in bringing other demons to their cause, while the Demon King began to use Incubi, artificial demons made from dark magic, as his soldiers."

Suddenly the two armies charged, and Matt got the feeling that he already knew the result.

"The conflict finally came to an end on this continent, where Mephistopheles had finished construction of his Nexus Gate, a creation that would allow him to open up portals to other worlds controlled by the Demons. Many lives were lost in the battle, but in the end, the leaders of the three clans succeeded in sealing Mephistopheles in another dimension."

There was a flash of light, and suddenly one of the armies was running back through the green portal.

"Mephistopheles' forces quickly retreated without their leader, while other went into hiding. And the Nexus Gate was closed. The members of the rebellion decided to stay here on earth, hoping to protect it when necessary. They established Gorogoth, although there ware other settlements elsewhere in the world. Not long after the war, the leaders left Gorogoth, believing that their people needed leaders of society not war."

The vision faded, and the three of them found themselves sitting back at the table within the Library.

"The Clan leaders knew that one day Mephistopheles would return," Gaius told them, "The seal that they placed on his dimension would only last five thousand years…"

"And now he's back to finish what he started?" asked Isaac, who was absolutely enthralled by the story.

"Correct," Gaius confirmed as he walked over to a cabinet nearby. "but it is more than his return. What he is after, is this."

He opened the cabinet to reveal a large crystal, about the same size as a basketball. Matt could immediately feel that there was something different about it, almost is if it was radiating with power.

"The Nexus Crystal. The key to reopening the Nexus Gates, if Mephistopheles gains control of it, then all will be lost."

"So if it's so dangerous," said Matt, "why don't you just destroy it."

"You can't just destroy something with that much potent magical energy," Drake explained, "Destroying the crystal would release all the energy at once, if we did that we may as well let Mephistopheles have the planet."

"Look that story was great and everything," said Abbey as she stood up, "But how do we fit into all of this?"

Matt put his hand into his jacket and squeezed his medallion.

"The leaders knew that they would quite possibly not be around when Mephistopheles returned," Gaius continued, "so they placed a spell on the seal. When the seal breaks, it would send out a call to the descendants of the leaders to come to Gorogoth and fight Mephistopheles. A call to you."

The trio stood there in shock, none of them had expected this. Not only were they descendants of Demons, but they now had to save the world from an evil that their ancestors, who were full blooded demons, couldn't defeat themselves.

"I'm out," said Matt.

"Yeah me too," agreed Abbey, "I don't have a death wish."

Isaac opened his mouth to retort, but understood that it was too much of a task for them to handle.

"Look guys," said Matt, "It's been great, seriously, it's cleared a lot up for me. But if you'll excuse me, I'd like to just get onto my bike and ride off into the sunset."

With that, he turned to leave, quickly followed by Isaac and Abbey.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Drake demanded.

"It is their choice to make," Gaius informed him, "I am sure that in time they will realize that it is something that they must do, but it is something they can not be told, they must learn it for themselves."

Drake just shook his head, grabbed a box from the table and ran off after them.

"Guys wait up," he called.

"Look," Abbey told him, "We're sorry, but we're not cut out for this."

"That's not why I'm here," Drake assured them as he opened the box revealing three wrist watches, "take these."

Curious, the three of them picked up the watches. Matt flipped it over in his hand. It looked like an ordinary digital watch. On one side there was a green button, while there was a red one on the other.

"If you ever get into trouble," Drake told them, "press the green button. Not the red one, just the green one."

The three of them shrugged and put the watches on.

"Now," Drake told them, "follow me."

He led them down a long corridor. When they stopped, he pulled down on a rock, similar to a lever, and the wall disappeared, revealing what looked like an elevator.

"This will take you up to a town called Dusty Springs. You can go your separate ways from there."

"Thanks man," said Isaac, "sure beats walking through a desert."

"And once again," added Abbey with a hint of sadness in her voice, "We're sorry."

"It's okay, Drake replied, "I shouldn't have expected you to want to do it."

Isaac looked at Matt, who hadn't entered the elevator yet.

"Are you coming?"

"Hey," chuckled Matt, "I don't know if you remembered me saving your asses, but if you recall I came here on a bike, which is back that way."

"He pointed up to the entrance they had initially used. Suddenly they heard Drake cough.

"Yeah," he said carefully, "About that…"

*****

"Sorry man," said Isaac, trying to comfort him, "but Gus and I will get it up and running in no time."

They were sitting in the Pitt Stops café area. Matt's bike was in a pretty bad shape, the Incubi had thrown it at the rock with such force that it needed some heavy panel beating as well as the engine fixed.

"But my bike," Matt moped as he sipped his milkshake, having his bike broken meant that he was stuck in Dusty Springs until it was fixed, and at that moment, Matt wanted to get as far away from there as possible.

"Well," said Abbey as she sat down at the table, "No more busses to LA until tomorrow, looks like I'm stuck here for the night."

The she and Matt slumped down, neither of them wanted to be there. Isaac looked over at Gus, who was busy serving drinks.

"Look guys," Isaac told them, "I think I can hook you up with a place to stay until you need to leave."

"Thanks dude," Matt replied, "I wanna get out of here as soon as possible."

All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion outside. The trio looked at each other, and then ran to the window to see what was going on. There were more of the creatures they had fought, but this time they were not alone. There were three other figures with them, one with a brown leather suit, one in bulky black armour, and one more with white spike protruding from all over its body.

"Come out Demon leaders!" cackled the one in black armour, "Or I, the mighty Beelzebub, will be forced to destroy everything around me!"

The trio looked at each other, knowing what they had to do. Matt looked down at the watch that Drake had given him, and pressed the green button.

"Are you guys alright?" said a voice suddenly through the watch.

"Drake?" Abbey demanded.

"To be honest I was hoping for something a little more helpful." Matt groaned.

There was a chuckle at the other.

"I thought you might react this way," Drake replied, "it'll all be okay, trust me."

Matt looked at the other two and shrugged; it wasn't as if they had a lot of options.

"Okay what do we do?"

"Remember the red button I told you not to press?" he asked, "Well press it."

They did as they were told and their watches began to shine. Matt watched in amazement as his watch suddenly became longer, as once it stopped shinning he saw that it was now a large rectangle attached to his wrist.

"That's it?" he demanded, "They get bigger?"

"Look closer."

Matt examined the watch again to see a small round groove, and he quickly realized that it was the same shape as his medallion.

"Place your medallion into the groove and turn it ninety degrees to your left," Drake told them, "The watch will do the rest."

Matt pulled out his medallion and took another look at the watch.

"Let's do this."

Abbey and Isaac nodded and they all got up and walked out. The street was deserted now, with everyone having run for cover.

"Okay," Matt told them, "We're here, what do you want?"

"You," grinned Beelzebub.

Matt looked at the others then stepped forward with his arm raised.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Demon Power! Release!"

They slammed the medallions into the watches and turned them as directed, and suddenly all three of them were showered in light. When the light faded, Matt found him self staring through an opaque visor. Looking down at himself, he was wearing what looked like a red spandex, with a sword at his side. But as ridiculous as he thought he looked, he couldn't help but feel this burst of energy running through his body. He looked at the others, Isaac was wearing a yellow suit nearly exactly the same as Matt, where Abbey was wearing a blue one, similar aside from an added skirt.

"Power Rangers!?" Beelzebub demanded.

"That's right tough guy," taunted Isaac.

"And we're here to take you down!" added Abbey.

Beelzebub turned to the man in leather.

"Do you think we can take them Lucien?"

"I don't see how this changes anything." He replied, "Incubi! Get them!"

The creatures charged forward and the rangers immediately drew their swords and went to meet them.

"Hack and slash!" laughed Matt as he cut through the Incubi's ranks. He couldn't believe the sheer power of this suit, he was performing feats of acrobatics that he never would've even dreamed of doing before. He jumped away from the incubi and folded up his sword.

"And it turns into a handy blaster too." He added before running through and destroyed the remaining Incubi.

The three of them regrouped quickly to face the remaining warriors.

"Who's next?" Matt taunted as he pointed his sword at them.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Lucien yelled at the demon with the spikes, "Get them!"

"Guys," they heard Drake say into their ear, "Press the button on your Morphers, you'll be able to summon more powerful weapons."

The rangers did as they were told and with a flash of light, they were each holding their own personal weapon.

"Phoenix Blaster!" Matt called out as he lifted a red double barrelled blaster and fired at the Demon, hitting it square in the chest and sending it flying.

"Wendigo Blades!" Yelled Abbey as she charged forward, slicing up the Demon before it even hit the ground.

The Demon steadily rose to its feat.

"Is that all you've got?!" it roared as it fired a large bolt of energy at Abbey and Matt

"Not so fast!" grinned Isaac, running in front of them with his own weapon, "Griffon Shield!"

The bolt of energy hit the shield and rebounded, sending it flying straight back into the Demon.

"I think it's about time to finish this guy off," Abbey suggested.

"Yeah," agreed Matt, "Let's put it together."

Matt immediately placed his Phoenix Blaster underneath Isaac's shield, while Abbey attached her two blades to the end of the blaster.

"Force Fire Cannon!" they called as they pointed it at the Demon.

"Can't we try to talk about this?" whimpered the Demon.

"I'm thinking no," laughed Matt.

"Fire!"

The cannon hounded as it fired the shot, blowing the demon to pieces.

Happy with what they had achieved, they turned to Lucien and Beelzebub.

"I'm guessing you want some too?" Isaac laughed.

Lucien turned to his comrade.

"Master going to be happy, but can I suggest we run."

"A warrior of my calibre will never surrender."

"I wouldn't call it a surrender, more of a tactical retreat."

Beelzebub took another look at the ranger, who looked like they were ready to take him down.

"Agreed, got a plan."

"As a matter of fact," Lucien grinned, "I do."

He turned to the pieces of the fallen demon and began to mutter. Suddenly the demon glowed, and was rejuvenated at eighty feet tall.

"That's bad." Matt pointed out.

"So long rangers," laughed Lucien, "But I can assure you, we will meet again."

And with that, he and Beelzebub teleported away.

"Okay," said Abbey, "how do we deal with Godzilla?"

"Well we have to have something right?" Asked Isaac.

"You bet you do." Replied Drake through the com line, "just summon your Zords and you should be able to take it out without a hitch."

"Zords?"

"Giant Robot animals," Isaac explained.

Both Isaac and Matt looked at him with confusion.

"I read a lot of comic books."

"Okay well let's give this Zord thing a shot." Matt decided

"Yeah!"

"Power of Summoning! Zords!"

All of a sudden three different coloured animals flew out from the medallions in the Morphers in front of them.

"Wow."

"Guys you can ogle over them later," said Drake, "Right now you have a big ugly demon to take care of."

"Right!" they replied as they hopped into the cockpits.

Abbey's Wendigo Zord ran forward before Isaacs yellow Griffon flew overhead, attaching itself to the main body, with the wings creating the chest Armor forming the head, then Matt's Phoenix Zord arrived, completing the configuration by creating a helmet for the might machine.

"Realm Defender Megazord!" they called.

"You again!" the demon demanded, "don't you take a hint?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing," replied Abbey.

"Yeah," agreed Matt, "Defender Lance!"

A large silver lance appeared in the Megazords hand.

"Time to say goodbye!" yelled Isaac.

"Defender Strike!" they called together as the Megazord charged forward, impaling the demon and causing it to disappear in a ball of flames.

"Now that's going out with a bang." Laughed Matt as they disengaged the Megazord.

*****

"Congratulations rangers," Gaius told them, "You should be very proud of yourselves."

"But Mephistopheles isn't going to take this lying down though is he?" asked Abbey.

"I'm afraid not," Gaius agreed, "From here on in we must be forever watchful."

"But we've still got ranger powers," decided Isaac, "he's gotta learn that he's not the only one with power anymore."

"All the same," informed Gaius, "From here on in you must make a choice. You are the ones destined to defeat Mephistopheles, but only if you choose to take that path."

"And we have to warn you," Drake added, "If you choose to fight, your lives will never be the same. They'll be changed in ways you can't possibly imagine."

"Well I think our lives have already changed in impossible ways," replied Abbey, "I'll fight."

"Me too," agreed Isaac, "Above all else, Dusty Springs is my home, and I'm not going to let some ancient freak tear it up."

"What about you Matt?" Drake asked.

Matt turned away. He was still trying to take in everything that had happened. Sure, he'd spent his whole life knowing he was different, he was the only kid who could make fireball for instance, but to now know that he wasn't fully human. Part Demon. But at the same time, something inside him had felt right at home the very second he used the Morpher. It just felt so right. He turned back to the others and nodded.

"I'm in."

**Next Time: **Matt has spent his whole life on the road. Can he convince himself to stay put and save his new friends are in danger? **Coming Soon: **The Drifter

**A/N: **So it has officially begun. I will really try to update at least once a week, I just have to make sure that I sit my ass down and write. I have great plans for this story. Please Review, your thoughts and opinions on the story mean a lot to me.


	3. The Drifter

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Disney and Saban. I do, however, the characters and stories are my own._

_**Please Review, I really want to know what everyone thinks and how I can make this better**_

**The Drifter **

_I must find a way to defeat these rangers,_ Lucien thought to himself as he searched through his scrolls, hoping to find something of use. He knew that they needed to find a powerful demon, possibly one more powerful than himself, but one they could control none the less. The last thing they needed was a demon that saw himself more capable of ruling the planet than Mephistopheles himself.

"Looking for anything in particular?" snarled a voice behind him, and Lucien spun around to see his master standing in the entranceway.

"Forgive me for my failures master," replied Lucien, "I am trying to find a demon that will not certainly be strong enough to defeat the rangers."

Mephistopheles gave a sinister smile. It was true that they had not foreseen the arrival of the Power Rangers, and that they would certainly need to find a powerful demon, but Mephistopheles could tell that Power wasn't the only thing Lucien was looking for.

"I'm sure there are plenty of Powerful demons in our records, Lucien," Mephistopheles informed him, "What other qualities do you seek?"

"Master," Lucien replied, "I am looking for one that we can control without question."

Mephistopheles gave an evil chuckle.

"Well then Lucien," he replied, "I think I know of just the thing."

*****

Matt stared out onto the highway from his seat. It had already been a week since had arrived in Dusty Springs and been given his Morpher, and he was beginning to feel restless. Normally after a week he would be packing his bags and heading off on the highway, but the situation was not what he would call normal. For starters, his bike was still being repaired after having been thrown into a solid rock wall, and although Matt was helping Gus, the mechanic who owned the Pitt Stop, fix it, it was still going to be some time. But more importantly, he and two others were the descendants of demons and the only thing standing between a five thousand year old demon king and the end of the world.

"Matt?" said a voice behind him, pulling Matt out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Abbey wearing a white apron with a notebook in her hand.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Since when do you work here?"

"Since I figured I should have some sort of normal life outside of my additional persona," replied Abbey with a giggle, "maybe you should do the same. If we're going to be on a team together then we should get to know each other, and that'll be really easy if we work together."

But she noticed Matt wasn't really paying attention, as he was staring back out at the highway.

"You alright?" she asked him, "You seem a little out of it."

Matt looked up in surprise, realizing that he'd drifted off.

"Yeah sorry," he told her, "I'm just not staying in the same place so long."

"But you can't have been on the road for that long," she replied, "You're what, 19?"

Chuckling, Matt nodded.

"Mom was a travelling lecturer on volcanic activity, so we used to travel a lot," he explained, "Longest time I spent somewhere was seven years, when I lived in Honolulu with Mom."

"So why didn't you stay in Hawaii with your dad while your mom travelled?" Abbey asked.

Matt turned back to the road.

"Dad walked out when I was six."

"Oh,"

But before she could probe further, their watches began to beep. Both of them checked that no one could listen in and then answered the call.

"Matt and Abbey here," Matt responded, "What's happening?"

"It looks like some Incubi are attacking near the main square." Replied Drake through the watch.

"Why would they do that?" Abbey asked, "I mean, what would they achieve by attacking innocent people?"

"It's probably a trap," Matt replied, "People in are danger, we show up to, they attack us with full force."

"We cannot allow the battle between the demons to harm innocent humans," came Gaius' voice, "you must protect them at all costs."

"Thought you might say that," Matt muttered, "Okay we're on our way."

Matt stood up and then he and Abbey ran out of the Pitt Stop, meeting Isaac outside.

"Ready to take on some uglys?" laughed Isaac

"Let's get it over with," Matt agreed as he pulled out his medallion and summoned his Morpher, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Demon Power! Release!"

*****

The Incubi were really causing havoc by the time the rangers arrived.

"Alright guys," Matt told them, "Lets him them hard and fast, got it?"

"Got it!"

The three rangers charged at the group of Incubi, swords at the ready. Matt met his group with a blazing fury, striking them fast and not giving them a chance to hit him. As one of them leapt into the air to strike him, he quickly converted the sword into blaster mode to shoot it down, before pulling out his Phoenix Blaster and blasting the others away. He noticed Abbey had already pulled out her Wendigo Blades and was slicing through the Incubi in a whirlwind of light blue, while Isaac was just using his sword to destroy them.

Having destroyed the Incubi, the rangers regrouped.

"This is too easy," Matt said, "I would have thought that someone else would be here."

"Oh we are," cackled a voice, and the rangers watched as Lucien suddenly appeared in front of them, "We just wanted to make sure you arrived first."

He raised his hands to the sky and began muttering in an ancient language. Suddenly a beam of light shot out from his hands and into the sky, causing large black clouds to form above them and block out the sun.

"That's bad," gulped Isaac as the three stunned rangers stared up at the blackened sky.

"Brilliantly observed Yellow Ranger," chuckled Lucien, "But that is not all I am doing, COME FORTH! VAMPIRAS!"

There was a flash of light and suddenly are large black monster with a bat head and wings was standing in front of them.

"I am Vampiras!" the creature roared, "Lord of Darkness and the Destroyer of Light!"

"I don't care if your lord of all things ugly," Matt taunted, "You're going down!"

The rangers charged forward at the demon, ready to strike him down. Isaac arrived first, and was immediately knocked a powerful punch from Vampiras, sending him flying backwards. Abbey and Matt tried to double team him, but he simply pulled out his own sword and blocked their duel attack, before striking them down with a mighty blow. The three rangers struggled to their feet and prepared for another round. But before they could charge again, Vampiras fired a beam of energy at them, blasting them to the ground once more.

"I must say Lucien," Vampiras commented, "I do not understand why Lord Mephistopheles summoned me; these warriors hardly seemed worth my effort."

"We just wanted you to test your power," Lucien lied, annoyed that the rangers had been defeated so easily, "that is all. Now you should destroy them as a full demonstration of your powers."

Vampiras looked at the rangers for a moment, before laughing and shaking his head.

"These warriors are hardly worth my time at all," he replied, "there of no threat to me. But know this, rangers, should you cross our path again you shall not be so fortunate."

And with that, he and Lucien vanished in a flash of light.

"Okay," stated Abbey as she stared up at the black sky, "This is bad."

*****

"This is lame," groaned Abbey as she slunk down in one of the library chairs. They had headed down to Gorogoth the moment Vampiras and Lucien vanished, and were licking the wounds of their defeat. "We couldn't even scratch that thing."

"And what the hell was with the sky?" Isaac wondered, "Now the city is going to be destroyed, and it will never see sunlight again."

"I think I have the answer to that," said Drake is he appeared from behind the bookshelves holding large leather bound book in his hands. He flipped through it until he got to the page he wanted and then placed it onto the table for the rangers to see.

"Vampiras, Lord of Darkness and Destroyer of Light," he stated.

"Oh so those actually are his titles," mocked Matt as he stared at the picture of the demon, "We thought he was just blowing his own horn."

"Laugh all you want," retored Drake, "His name gives a lot away. He obviously doesn't like light, and why do you think that is?"

"He's evil," offered Abbey

"Sensitive eyes?' tried Isaac.

Drake chuckled and shook his head, pointing to one word underneath the demons name: Vampire.

"Great," scoffed Matt, "our enemy doesn't like light because it makes him sparkle."

"Look I hated those books too," replied Abbey, "I don't think that's what he meant."

"Abbey is right," agreed Gaius as he entered the Library, "Sunlight is dangerous to Vampiras, and although he is powerful enough to survive in it, it will severely weaken him, even harm him."

"So we need to find a way to hit him with a powerful light?" asked Isaac

"Yeah well I think Lucien's already seen to it that that doesn't happen," replied Matt. He was still annoyed about how easily he was being beaten, but more importantly, he was feeling more and more agitated by the longing to be on his bike. He knew that Isaac and Abbey would want him to stay, but the more he thought about it, the less he saw the point. If he left, there would be one less ranger to defend the town, and Mephistopheles would win. If he stayed, he would die, and Mephistopheles would win. And after their defeat, the first option was becoming more and more appealing.

"I can understand that this defeat is not easy for you," Gaius explained, "But I would like you to get some rest, and we will handle Vampiras in the morning."

The three rangers nodded and headed to the elevator.

_I wonder if Gus has finished my bike,_ Matt thought at the elevator rocketed up to the surface.

*****

"You arrogant fool!" roared Mephistopheles, "Why didn't you destroy the rangers!?"

"Because they were not worth my time," Vampiras replied, "And I find it hard to believe that the great Mephistopheles is threatened by three teenagers."

"Do not underestimate them," Mephistopheles replied, "Do remember Queen Bansheera? And Lord Octomus? They were great allies to us during the First Demon War. Both of them have now been defeated by Power Rangers. And I can be fairly certain that their over confidence was what lead to their downfall! Those rangers are all that stand between us and the Nexus Crystal, they must be destroyed, regardless of pride."

The two demons stared each other down, both of them looked ready to fight.

"Master," said Beelzebub carefully, "If I my interject. Perhaps Vampiras would feel more challenged if we took away the clouds blocking the sun."

"Yes," agreed Lucien, "may we remind you Vampiras that you have power only because we allow it. We can easily allow the sun to return and you will be nearly powerless."

Vampiras' eyes widened, realizing that Mephistopheles did have control over the situation.

"Your will is also mine, master," he said as a knelt before Mephistopheles' feat, "I will destroy the power rangers."

*****

Abbey yawned as she entered the kitchen. Now that she was working at the Pitt Stop, Gus was letting her live in one of the spare rooms above the premises. Matt was also staying there, needing somewhere to stay until his bike was fixed, was also staying there. However the first thing that Abbey noticed when she entered the kitchen was the Matts backpack wasn't in its usual spot next to the couch. Puzzled, she walked over to the pantry to make herself breakfast, and noticed a small piece of paper sitting on the bench. She picked it up and read it. _Sorry, Matt._

Realizing what had happened, Abbey ran out of the kitchen and into Isaac's room, shaking him awake.

"Matt bailed." She told him.

"What?" he questioned groggily, "He's probably just down stairs fixing his bike or something; he asked Gus last night if he could finish the job himself."

"So how do you explain this?" Abbey demanded, handing him the note.

Isaac's eyes widened as he read it.

"Never mind."

Just as they thought things couldn't get any worse, their watches beeped.

"Morning guys," said Drake as they answered, "Guess who's back?"

*****

Matt sped down the highway, leaving Dusty Springs behind. He'd spent most of last night fixing up his bike, and packing his things and leaving a note for Isaac and Abbey, he'd taken off. He knew that the other two weren't going to do any better without him, but after yesterday, he didn't think they had a chance of winning anyway. And he preferred to be alive for a little bit longer. He'd been driving riding for nearly three hours, and pulled into a rest area. He pulled a water bottle out of his backpack and looked back the way he came. Although he couldn't see Dusty Springs anymore, but he could still see the dark clouds that covered it. From a distance they looked even more menacing, unnatural.

But as a he looked back, he also thought about his new friends. Isaac, despite being an eternal optimist, was a great mechanic, and knew the town well enough for Matt to be able to entertain himself for the past week. Abbey, who was also new to town, had kept him company while Isaac was at working at the Pitt Stop. Gus, who had been kind enough to start working on his bike for next to nothing, as well as providing him with free accommodation. He thought about Drake and Gaius, who while partially responsible for bringing him into this mess, were still kind and were willing to help no matter what. Cursing himself, Matt looked at the clouds again, knowing that they spelt certain doom for his new friends. Suddenly he knew that he had to go back, he couldn't let them die because of him. But he was too far away to get back on his bike. He stood there for a moment, thinking about how he could get back, before getting an idea. He lifted up his watch and opened the com line.

"Drake, it's me Matt. Look I have a question…"

*****

Abbey and Isaac were thrown to the ground by Vampiras. Just like last time, they stood no chance.

"Wendigo Blades!" Abbey called as she pulled out her two long, blue swords.

"Oh that's cute," laughed Vampiras, "The Ice Demon thinks she can still win."

Abbey charged forward with her blades, jumping up into the air and spinning around, only for Vampiras to block her attack with his own sword.

"Try again." He laughed as he knocked her blades away and struck her down. Suddenly he was blasted in the back by Isaac's blaster.

"You'll regret that!" he laughed as he fired a bolt of energy at Isaac, sending him flying into a nearby building.

The two of them regrouped, as Vampiras began to gloat.

"I still see you as a waste of my time," he told them, "But my master wishes for you to be destroyed, so I shall fulfil his wish."

"I don't think so!" yelled a voice, and suddenly Vampiras was hit with a barrage of laser fire. Matt jumped down, fully morphed, in front of Isaac and Abbey, and the two rangers could see the Phoenix Zord flying over head.

"You came back!" cheered Abbey.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us behind," agreed Isaac.

"Yeah well I couldn't let Twilight over here destroy you." Matt smiled before turning to look at Vampiras. "Okay I have a plan, Isaac, I need you to give Abbey your shield, then go find the power board for that warehouse."

"Got it." Agreed Isaac as he pulled out his yellow shield and handed it to Abbey.

"In the mean time," Matt continued as he pulled out his sword and faced Vampiras, "Abbey you're with me."

He pointed his sword at the demon and laughed.

"Hey Batman!' he yelled, "bet you can't catch me!"

And with that, he turned around and ran inside the warehouse.

"Why you!" yelled Vampiras as he charged at him, knocking out the warehouse wall, "No where to run now!"

"Isaac now!" Matt yelled.

All of a sudden, the lights in the warehouse went on, but were burning brighter than normal lamps. Matt looked over to the power board to see Isaac, unmorphed, feeding electricity into the circuit board and supercharging the lights. Vampiras screamed in pain as the light burned his body.

"Even with all this light," he roared, "I can still defeat you!"

"We'll see about that," retorted Abbey, who had appeared next to Matt holding Isaacs shield. She held the shield forward, angling it so it reflected the shark light, and carefully focusing the reflected light on Vampiras.

"Now that our lights are back on," laughed Matt, "Time to put yours out! Phoenix Blaster!"

He pulled out his red double barrelled blaster and fired it at Vampiras, blasting him to pieces.

"Nice going Matt!" decided Isaac as the rangers regrouped.

"Thanks guys," Matt replied, "look, I'm sorry for taking off. It was selfish of me."

"Yeah it was." Agreed Abbey, "But you came back, and I think you've more than made up for it now."

But suddenly Vampiras' body began to glow, and in a flash of light, was regenerated to the size of a giant, taking out the roof of the warehouse as he grew.

"That's bad." Decided Abbey as they looked at the giant Vampiras.

"How do you like me now rangers?" he demanded

"Well guys," Matt told them, "Lets take the fight to him."

Isaac nodded and held up his medallion.

"Demon Power! Release!"

There was a flash of light and Isaac was back in his yellow ranger suit.

"Now its time to get big!"

"Yeah!"

"Power of Summoning! Zords!"

Isaacs Griffon and Abbeys Wendigo suddenly appeared, and Matt's phoenix Zord flew down to greet them. The rangers jumped into the cockpits and soon enough the Megazord was ready!

"Realm Defender Megazord!"

"I am failing to see how this helps you in the slightest." Vampiras scoffed, "I will destroy your machine as well as your city."

"We'll just see about!" replied Matt, "Defender Lance!"

The large lance appeared in the Megazords hands. But instead of moving to strike down Vampiras, the Megazord raised the lance to the sky, and began spinning it around in its hands. The lance spun faster and faster until it created a vacuum, sucking up all the black clouds and revealing the clear blue sky, and more importantly, the sun. The suns rays burned Vampiras, causing him to stagger back in pain.

"Lets finish this guys off for good!" Matt decided.

"Yeah!"

"Defender Strike!"

The Megazord lunged forward, impaling Vampiras on the lance, before stepping back at turning its back just as Vampiras was blown to pieces.

*****

"And here's your coffee," said Abbey as she placed it on the table in front of Matt.

"Thanks Abs," Matt replied, "When do you get and Isaac get off?"

"In about an hour," she replied, "we can all go do something later."

"Sweet," agreed Drake who was sitting at the same table, before adding, "feels good to get out of the library."

"I can imagine." Matt agreed as he looked out of the window.

"So are you staying around this time?" Drake asked him.

Matt paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah."

Suddenly the doors to thee Pitt opened and a man in a leather jacket with a motor cycle helmet under his arm walked up to Gus at the counter.

"hey my bike just broke down outside and I need to get it fixed," he told him, "I need to be in LA by tomorrow afternoon."

Gus gave a guilty look.

"Sorry man," he told him sadly, "I don't really know that much about bikes, I don't know how much I could help."

Then matt remembered something that Abbey had said about working at the Pitt Stop.

"I'll fix it," he offered, "I mean it depends on what's wrong with it, but I should be able to get it ready by tomorrow morning."

Gus' eyes widened, seeing a whole new way to expand the business.

"Well then Matt Cooper," he said with a grin, "welcome aboard."

**Next Time: **Abbey becomes determined to not let anything distract her ranger duties, even her own team mates. But will her detachment from her friends prove disastrous when Mephistopheles summons a new demon? **Coming Soon: **The Ice Queen

**A/N: **Okay, so some people have asked me to explain how things look a little bit more so here's a list:

Ranger suits: very similar to the suits used in ninja storm except that the swords are on the belt as opposed to the back. The symbols on the front are also gone.

The Morphers: Again similar in shape to the ninja storm ones.

Realm Defender Megazord: Similar to the Ninja Storm and Zeo Megazords (which are also similar to each other if anyone else noticed)

So there's my descriptions for now.

Please review, because I'd love to know how I can make this better. And sorry for the late update, you have no idea how busy my week has been.


End file.
